Bernice Summerfield - Death Comes To All
by Melkur
Summary: On a mission to obtain a virus for Braxiatel Benny escapes death for the last time & now must become Death's champion in order to rectify it. Not sure If I have Benny's characterisation *quite* right. Will be releasing this scene by scene (feedback appreciated) Adapted from a Vampire: The Masquerade story by Lillian Cespedes Gonzalez.
1. Chapter 1

1 – EXT, Beta Neacran, Day

From what is seen of Beta Neacran it is a barely inhabited desert wilderness planet, with the occasional factory warehouse building scattered here & there.

A dust storm is brewing.

A large silver, somewhat battered, spacecraft slowly descends onto the planets surface.

Benny

(Voice over)

Beta Neacran, 2605. A "crack" team of soldiers & I have been sent down by our benevolent "lord & master" Irving Braxiatel to find & locate the source of a distress call planet side relating to a mysterious virus that Brax seems more than a little interested in cataloging in his collection.

The ship carefully lands & the back unloading hatch descends.

Benny leaves the ship, followed by a group of 12 fully camouflage armored, highly armed, soldiers.

She continues leaving for a couple of feet before stopping & turning to face the soldiers.

Benny

(Authoritatively)

Right, as you all know this is a peaceful mission to track down the source of the virus & collect a sample for Brax's collection so that an antidote can be found. Now, I have a son to get back to, so keep all interaction within the planet to a minimum so we can all get back on with our lives.

Cornell, a red haired soldier steps forward

Cornell

But ma'am, Mr. Braxiatel ordered that we take our time in order to gather all necessary information.

She crosses her arms.

Benny

(Matter of a fact)

Yes, but logically the less time we spend in the "presence" of the virus the less likely we are to be infected – Correct?

Cornell

(Unwillingly accepting)

…Yes?...

Benny

(Matter of a fact)

& is "Mr. Braxiatel" here?

She uncrosses her hands, puts them on her hips & tilts her head.

Benny  
No?...

Cornell sighs.

Cornell

(Unwillingly, slowly)

… **No…**

Benny takes a few steps towards Cornell & the other soldiers and stands authoritatively in front of them.

Benny

**Ergo**, **I'm** in charge…

She looks deeply into Cornell's eyes.

Benny

(Stern, authoritative)  
**Now**, **lets go**…

She turns & starts advancing towards the main factory plant (which is three stories tall, with a fourth underground).

After a few moments the soldiers start following, almost unwilling to be under her "command".

Cut to opening credits


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – EXT, Beta Neacran's surface, Day**

In the distance Benny & the soldiers enter the factory.

A black-clocked figure (DEATH) passes by unseen by them in the foreground.

**3 – INT, Ground floor of factory, day (Continuous)**

The ground floor of the factory is a wide, open, space.

Dangling down from a series of abattoir hanging racks are dozens of dead pigs.

Above this floor another story can be seen & the steps down to the basement can be seen on the far left wall. On the far wall there are some gantry steps leading up to the second floor.

Benny leads the soldiers in, Cornell taking the place of second in command. She takes out a map of all 4 floors from her satchel, unfolds it & glances over it.

She points to 4 soldiers

Benny

Right, you four downstairs, see if there's something we can use down there.

She then points to another 5 soldiers.

Benny

You five, check around here, see if there's anyway of destroying these carriers

She points at Cornell & the 2 remaining soldiers

Benny

& finally, Cornell, Bowerman & Fewell upstairs with me, we need to see if we can find a computer simulated version of the virus, as well as an antidote. Right, let's get this over & gone with a.s.a.p. so we can all leave in one peace, dismissed.

The soldiers almost saluted, & they all disband. 3 down the stairs at the far wall, 5 separate across the room & Benny, Cornell, Bowerman & Fewell up the gantry to the second floor.

Death walks onto the factory floor unnoticed & stares up at Benny as she ascends the gantry stairs.

Death

Oh my dear professor, if only that were true – For soon, "very soon", you will belong to me as my emissary.


End file.
